Ten Years
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Ally is giving a bear by Austin on valentine's day when she is 6. She makes him wait ten years. Will he try again? Is he going to do something special. (It's short and it's a one shot. Please give it a try.)


_**ALLY'S POV**_

I am Ally Dawson. I am 6 years old. I am missing my two front teeth. I got 3 dollars because my dad said the tooth fairy loves me. :)

I am smart for my age.

Right now I am sitting under a tree writing in my book. Today is Valentine's day and We have to give everyone cards. Don't seem fair. I don't love everyone in my class so why should I be forced to give one to everyone. Even the kids I don't talk to.

Don't make since to me.

All the sudden my light was completely cut off. I looked up to see Austin Moon standing in front of me. He is an okay guy I guess. I never really talked to him much before. He has blonde hair, brown eyes, and he is only missing one of his front teeth.

"Can I help you." I asked nicely closing my book.

"I just want ed to give you this." He said handing me a teddy bear. I have to admit it was cute. The bear was holding a red heart that says 'loving you beary much'. It was brown and the bear had a pink bow around it's neck.

I laughed and said "Why don't you give this to me in ten years." I told him standing up smiling while handing him the bear back.

"It's okay, I can wait." He said taking the bear back and walking away.

I just smile and walk up to my teacher to head to class.

_**ALLY'S POV (Ten years later) **_

"Come on Trish. You know I hate this day." I told her handing her the rose I got her and she handing me a white rose (my favorite). We always get each other a rose on Valentine's day for each other.

"I know but Jace and me have plans. I can't complain with you about Valentine's tonight like we normally do." She told me laughing a little. She isn't wrong we have been doing that since I can't even remember when. "Maybe if you get a date for tonight. You might like Valentine's day." She told me pushing me a little.

I just smile and laugh. "Come on Trish. We both know that is never going to happen." I told her rolling my eyes at her.

"What about that guy that gave you the teddy bear 10 years ago. Today would be the day for him to give it back." She said. I told her about that the night it happened. (Yes, me and trish have been friends for that long!)

"I doubt that will happen. He don't even go to our school anymore remember.. He moved away last month." I told her. Me and Austin were close until he moved. Then we lost contact. He don't live far. Like 20 min away. But he has been busy. He has to work and his parents store. He also has to keep all A's (If he does his parents will buy him his own place by me. :P) (His parent's are SUPER rich.) and he has soccer and football practices. He's very busy so we just stopped talking.

"I remember but you never know." She said before telling me she has to go and with that we went our separate ways. Me to Sonic Boom to work at the store and Trish to get ready for her date.

I am happy for Trish. I'm just going to miss our tradition but traditions change all the time.

I walk into sonic boom and sit behind the counter. It has been slow all day. Business is slow for some reason. I decide to go up to the practice room and work on a song.

When I opened the door and turned on the light I am beyond shocked by what I see. White Rose's everywhere! MY FAVORITE! :) I also see Valentine's balloon's everywhere.

I looked around a little but more before I heard singing. Not just any singing, oh no, It's Austin singing. He moved from he hind the couch to in front of me singing 'Come to me' it's the song we sang together when I got over my stage fright. I was to shocked to do anything I just stood there looking at him in amusement. With a HUGE smile on my face.

"Ally Dawson. It's been 10 years." He said giving the bear that he tried giving me ten years ago. "Please don't make me wait another 10 years." He said with a hopeful smile on his face. I hugged the bear before standing on my tippy toes and wrapping my hands around his neck kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back.

"No. I think I will keep him now." I said smiling as Austin kissed me again.


End file.
